La Navidad de la Residencia Hyodo
by StormKing Gravity FallenAngel
Summary: Un especial de Navidad donde se ve como Issei, años después de la derrota de Trihexa, resurge una tradición familiar de los Hoydo en compañía de sus esposas y amigos


**El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra**

 **La Navidad de la Residencia Hyodo**

 **Highschool DxD, Medaka Box, Hokuto no Ken y Souten no Ken así como otros elementos pueden aparecer en esta historia son reservados a sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin fines de lucro, solo es por diversión**

 **Simbología:**

 **\- Hola, ¿cómo están? – Dialogo**

 **(Creo que estoy excediéndome) o (Creo que estoy excediéndome) - Pensamientos**

 ***Bueno, ¿me escuchas?* Llama telefónica, holograma, etc.**

 **"Te veré en…" Notas, cartas, lecturas de otros documentos, etc.**

 **KA-BOOM – Onomatopeyas**

 ** _"Siempre estaremos contigo"_** **Recuerdos, consejos, monólogos, etc.**

 ** _[Tekkai]_** **Técnicas**

 **[¿Qué hago aquí?] Algún ser como objeto que no tenga un cuerpo o forma física, etc.**

 **\- (Hola… ¿qué hace?) – Idioma diferente, lengua antigua o étnica**

 **{Navidad, época del año donde se celebra la llegada del niño Jesús como se hace fiestas y una cena** **. Después de la batalla contra Trihexa, nuestros héroes tendrán un momento de paz como se celebraran en esta época de senbrina}**

 **\- Feliz Navidad a Todos** **-**

 ***Musica***

Aparecen el salón del consejo estudiantil, la sala del consejo estudiantil y la imagen frontal de la residencia Hyodo

 **Shinjite ne watashi wo**

 **Ima kimi ni ageru yo PARADISE**

 **Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou no yume wo…issho ni mimasho**

En ese momento aparecen las chicas vestidas como santas con atuendos lindos y sexys viendo al castaño

Aparece el logo de "El Dragón Emperador Rojo del Hokuto Shinken y La Sexy Diosa de la Guerra" con nieve y muérdago en las esquinas además del sonido de cascabeles

 **Tomaranai shoudou aijou YOU KNOW? Honki de iku yo**

 **Sokkou GO ON juuyou JUST PROJECT**

 **Houhou junjo honto dodemo ii no honnou de TO LOVE tte!**

 **Shinjite ne watashi wo**

 **Ima kimi ni ageru yo PARADISE**

 **Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou no yume wo issho ni mimasho**

Se ve a Issei en los pasillos de la casa adornando para que una mano le pase una esfera dejando ver a Robin, Nami, Hancock, Yoruka, Koneko, Haruko, Love, Aki, Venelana y Grayfia que venían a ayudar

 **Tomaranai shoudou aijou YOU KNOW? Honki de iku yo**

 **Sokkou GO ON juuyou JUST PROJECT**

 **Houhou junjo honto dodemo ii no honnou de TO LOVE tte!**

Se ve a Koneko y Azuki adornando la parte de afuera de la casa para ser ayudadas por Yurishia, Hayuru, Aine y Reiri que usaban sus alas para que las salude los vecinos amablemente por lo que respondieron el gesto

 **Nee kimi no onriwan janakutatte IT'S ALL RIGHT**

 **Minna de happi ni narou yo uketomete kureru**

 **Kono koi wa ginga de saikyou no SCANDAL**

para que pase la escena donde Megumi huye de Yuki mientras que Kurumi platica con Irina mientras pasa rápidamente Xenovia sorprendiendo a las dos chicas para ver como Love la persigue molesta por lo que se rieron

Aparece Rias, Akeno, Kuroka, Medaka, Raynare, Penemue, Gabriel y Serafall platicando de cosas de mujeres para empezar a reir para ver como el castaño lleva mas cosas por lo que con una sonrisa se levantaron a ayudar

 **Tatta hitori no tagetto sore wa sou kimidesu**

 **Soba de eien ni sou ya tte wara tte ite**

 **Shinjite ne watashi wo Ima kimi ni ageru yo PARADISE**

 **Tobikonde ai no sono he saikou no yume wo issho ni mimasho**

Aparece la escena de Rivenzem, Euclid y Trihexa como un recuerdo para pasar a otro donde Issei es atacado por varios enemigos por lo que empieza a usar el Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken destrozando a sus enemigos para que las chicas usen sus ataques mas poderoso por lo que queda el castaño frente a la bestia del apocalipsis por lo que eleva su aura para usar su técnica especial

Regresamos al presente donde las chicas lo esperan vestidas para la ocasión por lo que cuando se acerca Medaka y Kuroka lo toman de las manos para llevarlo al centro y de la bienvenida a los invitados dejando ver el salón con todo preparado para que se vea el cielo nocturno con las estrellas brillando siendo las más notables la [Osa Mayor]

\- Residencia Hyodo – 7:00 a.m. -

Todos se encontraban descansando debido a que Japón decidió implementar la [Chrismas Week] (Semana de Navidad) luego de a 5 años de la batalla contra Trihexa, el gobierno nipón ejerció esta regla para que la gente olvidara lo que paso en esa ocasión contra la bestia del apocalipsis y celebrar la victoria del [Sekiryuutei] Issei Hyodo. En esta fecha se podía convivir con los seres sobrenaturales y que tuvieran una fiesta como personas normales pero respetando a los humanos. Nuestro héroe se encuentra haciendo el desayuno para sus parejas y esposas puesto que actualmente estaba casado con Serafall Hyodo, Gabriel Hyodo, Penemue Hyodo, Koneko Hyodo, Yoruka Hyodo, Raynare Hyodo, Rias Hyodo, Akeno Hyodo, Kuroka Hyodo y Medaka Hyodo

\- Por cierto, hoy es navidad – Dijo el castaño mientras terminaba las tostadas francesas – Ya prepare el presupuesto como prepare las invitaciones además de llamar a unos amigos míos para que nos ayuden –

\- Perfecto – Dijo Medaka con una sonrisa mientras seguía anotando en una libreta - ¿Qué haremos con el sake y el vino? – pregunto pensativa

\- Ya está contemplado, tomare una de las barricas grandes y 5 botellas gigantes de sake de Hokkaido de mi almacén – Respondió el patriarca Hyodo

\- Ahora que lo pienso – Decía Rias – Ustedes dos han estado muy juntos este tiempo como han estado anotando cosas en la libreta desde el lunes – comento con celos

\- Ara-Ara…fufu…estoy celosa – Dijo Akeno con su sonrisa

\- Si es navidad y han empezado desde el lunes…– Dijo Irina haciéndose una idea

\- ¿Acaso vas a revivir esa tradición? – Dijo Haruko emocionada

\- ¿Tradición? – Dijeron los presentes en la mesa

\- Si, la tradicional [Fiesta de Navidad de la Familia Hyodo] – Respondió Irina

\- ¿[Fiesta de Navidad de la Familia Hyodo]? – Preguntaron todas sorprendidas

\- Es una fiesta que hacían Seth-san y Lydia-san cada navidad con meses de preparación donde invitaban a la familia Kurokami, la familia Shidou y mi familia – Respondio la peli morada - Pero hace tiempo que no se realiza – comento con nostalgia

\- En esta ocasión será más fantástica como más grande debido a que invitare a los líderes de las facciones, a sus familias y amigos – Respondió el castaño – Algo digno para revivir esa tradición de mi familia -

\- ¿Podemos ayudarte? – Preguntaron las chicas entusiasmadas

\- Claro, necesito ayuda con los adornos y otras cosas – Dijo el castaño – Pensaba pedirles ayuda pero no las quería molestar –

\- ¿Qué dices? – Comento Love

\- Es una tradición de la familia, así que todos debemos cooperar – Dijo Venelana con una sonrisa

En ese momento tocaron la puerta para que Issei abriera la puerta y se vieran 9 personas

Un hombre joven de altura media y complexión ligeramente delgada. Cabello rojizo algo oscuro y espigado, tiene ojos de una tonalidad dorada, ligeramente amielada y posee una cicatriz como un ligero diagonal descendente sobre su ceja izquierda. Lleva una camiseta negra de media manga hasta el inicio del antebrazo, con un logotipo que dice "Restaurante Yukihira" en el área superior izquierda de la camiseta, con el mismo logotipo en grande a espaldas de la camiseta, junto a unos pantalones a tono

La siguiente era una mujer joven muy esbelta, tiene un largo cabello rubio miel y unos ojos lilas. Su flequillo cruza sus mejillas ligeramente y unos mechones llegan a su cuello. Tiene un busto exuberante y es considerada muy atractiva vestida como oficinista

El siguiente es un hombre un joven de pelo color negro azabache alborotado y lacio con un fino mechón que cruza su rostro y dos mechones más grandes a los lados de su rostro, sus pupilas son negras destacando prominentes ojeras bajo sus ojos, él tiene una apariencia intimidante, es alto y musculoso con una mirada fría y penetrante. Vestido de traje negro

La siguiente es una mujer hermosa y llamativa joven, su piel y pelo son muy blancos haciéndola destacar de entre los demás, posee unos exóticos ojos rojos cuyas pestañas sobresalen, lleva el pelo corto con un peinado asimétrico inclinado hacia la izquierda con un pequeño flequillo sobre su frente dejando además un mechón largo que llega hasta su barbilla. Es de estatura media y posee un cuerpo desarrollado, bien definido y esbelto que le da una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, un gran busto con una cintura curvilínea y unas prominentes caderas.

El siguiente es un hombre joven muy apuesto de estatura media, complexión delgada, ojos azules y pelo rubio vestido de traje

La siguiente es una mujer joven atractiva de baja estatura, sus ojos son color amarillo y tiene el pelo largo de color azul oscuro, lleva un peinado en dos coletas trenzadas. Ella también lleva una horquilla con forma de flor en su lado izquierdo de cabello. Vestida con un kimono

El siguiente es un hombre joven esbelto, alto y delgado de piel morena, cabello plateado largo que llega hasta su espalda que ata con una coleta peinado en un flequillo que tapa parte de su frente y dos mechones sueltos a cada lado de su cara, tiene los ojos verdes claros. Viste normalmente con una playera blanca cuello V a rayas negras y unos pantalones negros que acompaña con unos zapatos marrones.

La siguiente es una joven mujer de tez blanca y estatura media con un cuerpo bien definido y esbelto, sus ojos son de color marrón cobrizo y tiene el pelo corto hasta los hombros dejando un flequillo sobre su frente, este es de color rosa pálido, sus facciones muestran una serena y exquisita hermosura vestida de secretaria

Y el último es un hombre que tiene un pelo largo y oscuro que está peinado hacia atrás, con excepción de un único flequillo que se cierne sobre su rostro hasta la barbilla. Sus ojos son más agudos y más graves que los del pelirrojo como él tiene una ligera barba en el mentón. Su cuerpo es bien tonificado y generalmente lleva camisas y pantalones ajustados. Su atuendo consiste en una camisa negra ajustado y pantalones con zapatos cafés

\- Bienvenidos sean, disculpen si los llame de improvisto – Dijo el castaño – Tiempo sin verlos chicos…Saiba-sensei –

\- ¡Y-oh! – Dijo el pelirrojo – Lo mismo digo, Issei –

\- Es un gusto verte, Issei-san – Dijo la peli azul

Las chicas de la residencia Hyodo estaban sorprendidas de ver a las personas puesto que eran tan famosos que salían en revistas de cocina como de sociales

\- Es maravilloso escuchar que revivirás la tradición de tu familia – Dijo el hombre de cabello oscuro

\- Chicas les presento a algunos amigos que conocí cuando estaba de nómada en mi adolescencia como a mi maestro en la cocina – Estaba presentado el chico pero fue interrumpido por una de sus mujeres y su [Caballero]

\- N-N-No lo puedo creer – Decía Haruko - ¡Son [La Diosa de la Medicina], Hisako Arato-san… la [Liebre Saltarina de Tohoku], Megumi Tadokoro-san…[El Dictador de la Cocina], Ryou Kurokiba-san…la [Diva de la Gastronomia Molecular] Alice Nakiri-san…el [Padrino de la Cocina Italiana] Takumi Aldini-san….la [Lengua de Dios] Erina Nakiri-san…[Indra] , Souma Yukuhiras-san y el legendario [Asura] Jouchirou Yukihira-san! –

\- Ara – Dijo el identificado como Souma - ¿Nos conoces? – pregunto curioso

\- Haruko está suscrita a una revista de cocina – Respondió una peli azul de ojos morados, piel blanca y exquisita figura, esta mujer no era otra si no [Telos Kharma] Tiamat que era pareja de Issei como familiar de Medaka siendo que el ultimo [Peón] del sequito Hyodo o conocido como el sequito Hokuto lo gano Crom Crauch en una pelea donde ella y Bova, hijo de Tannin lucharon hasta que Issei intervino para salvar al joven dragón como a la chica del poder del dragón maligno

\- Bueno, porque no descansan, en los cuartos del segundo piso hay masajistas o una sala de recreación, ustedes decidirán cuando empezaran a cocinar – Comento Issei

\- Apreciamos la oferta pero iniciaremos desde ahora, dijiste que vendrían personas importantes para la fiesta por lo que debemos preparar todo para este evento – Dijo Jouchirou - ¿A qué hora será? – pregunto mientras se amarraba el cabello

\- A partir de las 7 de la tarde – Respondió el castaño rojizo

\- Perfecto…¿Tienes todo lo que pedimos? – Pregunto el hombre de barba

\- Si, está en la puerta junto a la cocina – Comento el castaño para guiarlos a la puerta que abrió dejando ver como hay varios ingredientes como una cocina hibrida que tiene todo lo necesario

\- Bien, ahora necesitamos ayuda en la cocina – Dijo la rubia miel

\- Nosotras ayudaremos – Dijeron Rias, Akeno, Grayfia, Haruko, Kuroka y Medaka como las 3 líderes de las facciones

\- Y mi familia contrato a varios cocineros – Dijo la peli morada para que estos aparecieran varias personas vestidas de blanco

*Que honor el nuestro estar frente a la elite del [Toutsuki]*

*Son chefs que siempre salen en revistas*

*Ella es la [Lengua de Dios] Erina Nakiri-sama*

 ** _CLAP CLAP_**

\- Basta de charlas, el menú ya lo hemos organizado y debemos comenzarlo a preparar puesto que son platillo que llevan su tiempo de preparación y cocción – Dijo el conocido como [Asura] – Recuerden que cocinaremos para líderes de las 3 facciones, de los youkais de Kyoto, Asgardianos y otros más –

\- ¡Sí! – Exclamaron los presentes mientras las chicas del castaño chasquearon los dedos para cambiarse usando un traje de cocinero por lo que todos empezaron a preparar todo como indicaba el legendario chef además de ver como trabajaban 8 los anteriores 10 de elite de la 92° generación de la [Academia Culinaria Toutsuki]

Todo siguió su curso excepto cuando Serafall y Gabriel se enfrentaron, a pesar de los años, a veces seguían con su rivalidad

Gabriel cocinaba una receta que Souma le puso mientras que Serafall preparaba una receta que le pidió Megumi hacer pero en ese momento cuando la Maou movió la mano arruino el patillo

\- Lo siento – Dijo Serafall cosa que enojo a Gabriel que puso mucho aderezo del platillo que estaba cocinando - Mira que serás…- mascullo

\- ¡¿Quieres pelea?! – Exclamo la Maou

\- ¡Adelante! – Exclamo la Serafin para que empezara a pelear solo para que padre e hijo Yukihira las detuvieran con un golpe correctivo

\- Si quieren luchar, háganlo en un Shokugeki después de terminar la cena – Reprendió Jouchirou

\- Si, Chef Saiba – Dijeron las lideres

Después de eso todo estuvo en calma y los cocineros seguían las indicaciones de los chicos para ver cómo eran platillos que parecían costosos y espectaculares

Mientras tanto Issei y las demás adornaban el salón como se habia indicado, usando la magia y sus alas todo era más fácil

\- Gracias por ayudarme a adornar el lugar, chicas – Dijo el castaño poniendo las guirlanda

\- No es nada, cariño – Dijo Yoruka – Todo debe quedar de 10 debido a que es una tradición familiar –

\- Tienes razón – Dijo Robin usando sus poderes para poner las esferas

\- Más tarde ese día -

Todos se encontraban en la sala de fiestas que fue ampliada por Issei usando los poderes de Ophis y Red que había dominado sin el temor de entrar en coma desde hace 2 años

El lugar era fantástico con un escenario, parecía un salón de fiestas de occidente con toques orientales tales como bocadillos de sushi y tofu como teriyaki junto a los platos preparados por los chefs que estaban vestidos para la ocasión. Las barricas de vino y sake eran enormes para todos aquellos que quieran brindar en este día tan feliz para todos

Los invitados esperaban mientras degustaban todo lo que ofrecia la familia Hyodo que como adición puso una barrera anti ruido para no molestar a los vecinos por lo que podían ser lo más escandalosos que quieran sin temer a preocupar o asustar a los humanos alrededor

Mientras tras bambalinas Medaka, Kuroka, Rias y Akeno que vestían elegantemente estaban junto con su esposo listo para cantar

\- Chicos, 5 minutos – Dijo Serafall con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, Sera-chan – Dijo Issei – Bueno chicas, es hora –

\- Espero que salga mejor que en el ensayar – Dijo Rias recordando las veces que trataron de practicar para que las demás por celos los truncaras

Los 5 se ponen en el escenario para que apaguen las luces y se abra el telón dejando ver al mas grande sucesor del [Hokuto Shinken] y sus primeras 4 esposas

 **Medaka:**

Otro año que queda atrás,

 **Issei:**

mil momentos que recordar.

 **Rias:**

Otro año, mil sueños más

 **Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y Issei:**

hechos realidad.

 **Akeno:**

Los problemas vienen y van,

 **Issei:**

y al final todo sigue igual.

 **Kuroka:**

No hay montaña que pueda más,

 **Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y Issei:**

que la voluntad.

 **Issei:**

Alzo mi copa aquí,

para brindar por ti,

y desearte lo mejor.

 **Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y Issei:**

Navidad, feliz Navidad,

vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar.

Navidad, dulce Navidad,

es calor de hogar.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

 **Medaka:**

Gira el mundo, gira el reloj,

 **Kuroka:**

gira el viento, la mar y el sol.

 **Issei:**

Dale vuelta a tu corazón

 **Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y Issei:**

y llénalo de amor.

 **Medaka, Kuroka, Akeno, Rias y Issei:**

Navidad, feliz Navidad,

vuelve a casa, vuelve al hogar.

Navidad, dulce Navidad,

es calor de hogar.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya llegó la Navidad.

Ven a cantar, ven a cantar,

que ya está aquí la Navidad.

 **Cuando termino, todos estaban aplaudían con fuerza mientras vitoreaban con alegría e incluso hubo algunos que cantaron con los jóvenes que se encontraban en el escenario**

*Gracias a todos por asistir hoy al resurgimiento de la tradicional….¡[Fiesta de Navidad de la familia Hyodo]!* Dijo el castaño por medio del micrófono

*¡Bienvenidos sean y…!* Dijo Medaka

*¡Disfruten de la fiesta!* Dijeron Kuroka y las Oneesama

\- ¡YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY! – Exclamaron todos

Empezó la fiesta, los meseros empezaron a repartir la comida como indicaban los chefs, los invitados se deleitaron con los platillos

Era primero el pastel de navidad luego una sopa, el guisado y el postre acompañado de pan y vino servido en una garra de cobre o Sake servido en una jarra tradicional japonesa con encurtidos e incluso cerveza de raíz como normal para los que no querían algo tan tradicional o no estaban acostumbrados

Zeoticus, Relena, Kaijiki, Nashi, los Amaya, Touji, Katelyne, Baraqiel y Shuri con la hermana pequeña de Akeno, Yumi, en brazos puesto que apenas tenía 6 meses de nacida en una mesa tradicional

En otra mesa estaba Sirzechs, Ajuka, Michael, Azazel, Shemhazai, Shiva, Sun Wukong, Odin y Thor disfrutando del vino de la colección del castaño

En otra mesa están las guardaespaldas de Odin, Grayfia, Yasaka, Penemue, Gabriel y Serafall disfrutando la comida como platicando

En otra mesa esta Jouchirou y su esposa junto con los 8 de elite de la 92° de la academia culinaria

En otra mesa estaban Issei con los chicos de DxD mientras que en otra estaban las chicas de DxD

Las chicas de la residencia intentaban darle de comer al castaño al mismo tiempo mientras que los chicos reían divertidos

Minutos después empezaron las demostraciones de talento empezando con Odin que se emborracho para ponerse unos palillos en las fosas nasales y tomo un canasto por lo que causo risas en todo para que las valkyrias junto con Rossweisse bajaran al anciano. Yoruka junto con Haruko, Love o más conocida por casi todos los presentes como Chelsea, Xenovia e Irina realizaron una demostración de corte de sandía pero más dinámica

Akeno con Issei realizo Nihon Buyo solo que en lugar usar abanicos normales usaban abanicos de rayos que manifestaban por medio de varas eléctricas dando un magnífico espectáculo

Sun Wukong junto con Yu Long realizaban la tradicional danza del dragón de China

Medaka e Issei realizaron una rutina de break dance pero más extrema al punto de usar varios elementos y pasar de uno a otro sin detenerse o usar sus alas

En ese momento empezó un torneo de póker, un torneo de dardos, un torneo de fuerzas donde gano Issei como un baile con una orquesta en vivo que toco música para bailar donde el castaño bailo una pieza con cada una de sus parejas y esposas. Posteriormente para los niños presentes como para los adultos y era que el verdadero Santa apareció en la fiesta por unos momentos para dar regalos a los presentes y volver a su hogar puesto que debía de descansar para el próximo año

\- Ha sido una fiesta maravillosa Issei Hyodo – Dijo el anciano de traje rojo para sacar de su saco una cajita para él – Cuando termine la fiesta, ábrelo – para desaparecer en una ráfaga de chispas mientras reía alegremente

Luego de eso comenzó el intercambio de regalos a las personas que les toco siendo que los invitados les daban regalos a sus amigos y esposas o novias. Luego de eso, Issei llevo a todos a su territorio en el inframundo para mostrar un espectáculo de luces que fascino a todos puesto que era algo cercano a usar juegos pirotécnicos…pero más artístico y sin necesidad de contaminar.

Pero como todo tiene un final, la fiesta de la familia Hyodo termino más sin en cambio todos se llevaban maravillosos recuerdo de esta fiesta como nacería una ansia de ser invitados de nuevo

El castaño limpiaba mientras las chicas estaban despidiendo a los invitados pero recordó el pequeño regalo que le dejo Santa Claus para abrirlo para ver un polvo estelar

*¡Ise!...¡Ven aquí!...¡Ven rápido!* Dijo una voz para que viera a su primera esposa, Medaka Kurokami

\- ¿Qué pasa, Medaka-chan? – Pregunto el castaño

\- ¡Solo ven! – Dijo la peli morada

\- De acuerdo – Dijo el castaño para seguir a su esposa - Que hermoso…- Dijo Rias

\- Me gusta…- Dijo Akeno

En ese momento el chico fue llevado a fuera para que lo lleve al balcón de su habitación donde vieron como hubo una lluvia de estrellas siendo que todos los invitados abrieron sus alas para ver el cielo en compañía de sus seres queridos

\- Que maravilloso – Dijo Issei – ¡Así que esto es lo que estaba en el regalo de Santa-san! – comento para sí mismo tomando a sus dos primeras esposas del hombro por lo que se recargaron en el hombro de su marido para ver el espectáculo nocturno

\- Creo que es un buen final para la fiesta – Dijo Rossweisse

\- Todo fue un éxito gracias al apoyo de nuestra familia y amigos como las personas que nos apoyaron – Dijo Moka

Medaka Box Abnormal Ed

 ***Musica***

(Mamá, Papá…he seguido con la tradición y tenían razón, esto vale la pena) Pensaba el castaño recordando ese día

Flashback

\- ¿Por qué hacen esta fiesta si gastan mucho? – Pregunto el castaño rojizo puesto que sus padres siempre ahorraban y gastaban para hacer ese evento

\- No es el dinero hijo – Dijo Lydia recogiendo los platos – Nosotros tenemos tanto como para no preocuparnos –

\- Hacemos esta fiesta por… - Respondía Seth ayudando a su esposa

Fin del Flashback

" _Por los inolvidables recuerdos que hacemos cada año y que siempre tendremos guardados en nuestros corazones como los tendrán los asistentes…"_

\- Eso hace que valga la pena hacer esta fiesta – Susurro el castaño para sí mismo con una sonrisa para ver el cielo hermoso de esta noche - Por fin después de años he entendido el significado de la fiesta navideña de la familia Hyodo...Tou-san, Kaa-san -

 **saa tojikometa kokoro**

 **kono te de ookiku akeru**

 **watashi no me o mitenasai kowagarazu ni**

Aparece las imágenes de Kuroka y Medaka siendo que la primera esta boca arriba y la segunda boca abajo ambas tienen los ojos cerrados para abrirlos donde se ve un doble cuadro

 **rikutsu ja nai yo ai shitakute**

 **butsukaru hibi imi ga hoshii**

 **kotae wa ima no kimochi**

 **kanjou no mama ni ugoite**

Aparece Raynare

Aparecen los Sitri y los Gremory para que se vea a Issei entrenando mientras que sus esposas lo miran

Mientras se ven las siluetas de Segial, Raiser, Kokabiel y Vali

 **PARADOX**

 **kimi ga mamoritai mono ni mamorareteru ka mo ne to**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketeku higeki wa no thank you**

 **owaraseru yo**

Se va a [Hebihime], a Nami y [Neo-Minerva] de espaldas mientras blanden cuchillos

Se ve a los comandantes de [Fenrir] todos juntos

Se ve a Aika, Katase y Murayama juntas viendo un atardecer

Mientras se ven imágenes de Relena, Zeoticus, Sayla y Sirzechs sentado en su trono

 **PARADOX**

 **tsuyoi hitomi ni kagayaku yasashii moroi nanika**

 **saki e saki e kakenuketara higeki o kowase**

 **yami o terasu tame**

Se ve a Medaka y Kuroka caminando con Issei mientras entrelazan sus brazos siendo que Raynare se pone frente a él para que los sigan Rias, Akeno, Yuuto y Shirone reuniéndose en frente de la entrada

Después aparecen en una pradera mientras en el cielo se ve la constelación de la Osa Mayor

 _ **Hola ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Hasta aquí dejamos el especial de navidad, sé que no es mucho como todo esperan pero fue breve pero hecho de corazón. Espero que todos hayan tenido una gran noche buena y una magnifica navidad.**_

 _ **La próxima publicación es del especial de navidad de Kizuna de Leo llamado: "Una Navidad sin Kizuna" donde solo tendrán participación nuestros personajes principales**_

 _ **Dejen sus Reviews, publicación, recomendación, etc. Su opinión es MUY PERO MUY importante y espero que me apoyen como lo han hecho con los demás fics**_

 _ **PERO TODO CON RESPETO PUESTO QUE YO PIDO RESPETO PARA MIS LECTORES COMO PARA MI PERSONA. DE LA CRITICA AL INSULTO HAY UNA LINEA MUY DELGADA, NO LO OLVIDEN…Y TENGAN CUIDADO CON ELLO**_

 _ **Los capítulos estarán sujetos a cambios sin previo aviso**_

 _ **Perdonen las faltas de ortografía como de escritura**_

 _ **Es todo por el momento**_

 _ **Soy ZeroKaien…hasta la próxima**_

 _ **Gracias Totales**_


End file.
